Page Templates
I noticed that not many people use simple things like infoboxes or subheaders in their pages, and I feel like if they were more often used then it would be a huge boost in quality. As such, this page is going to explain how to use some features that I know of in page creation, and have premade page layouts that one can copy and paste into their article to get started. Using built-in features. At the top of the editing screen, when not in the classic editor, you will see a load of options and buttons at the top. These buttons can do alot of things, including character styling, linking, inserting pictures, and infoboxes. One of the first things one sees on this ribbon is a box with the word "Paragraph" written inside, with a down arrow next to it. If you click on that box, it'll bring up more options including headers, subheaders, and black quote. When you click on one of these options, all text connected to where you last clicked on the text will turn into that style until there is a break (hitting enter) between paragraphs. These are all of the options you have Available in that box. Paragraph Header Sub-Header 1 Sub-Header 2 Sub-Header 3 = Sub-Header 4 = Black Quote Preformatted To the right of that box are what appears to be a B, an I, a chain link, and an underlined A with another down arrow. The B, when clicked, will turn all highlighted text into Bold (you can also do this by hitting ctrl+B). The I will do the same, except it will italicize all highlighted text (Ctrl+I). The chain link will allow you to add a link to all highlighted text (ctrl+K). When this option is clicked, a box will pop up asking for you to put a link into it, however by default it has the highlighted text written inside before you put anything else in. If what you're trying to link to is apart of this wiki, and the written text is EXACTLY the same as the title of the page, then you don't have to put a link in, however, it is recommended. Putting anything in this box will not change what is written out. I consider links extremely important, as it intertwines the community more and encourages people to read more about our own little slice of the SW fandom. The Underlined A will pull up another box with more stylings. I don't think one will often use these, but I'll display them either way. Normal Text Subscript Normal Text Superscript Strikethrough Underline Going to the bottom left of the ribbon you'll see a play button. This inserts a video, provided a link is given, where ever you click. Here's an example using the Battle of Yavin. To the right of videos are pictures. Same idea, except it's not a video. By default, all videos and images are placed with a right aligned, however, if you click on the picture or video while in the editor and click on "Advanced settings" you can change the alignment to left or center as well. You can also edit the size of the video or image as it is displayed. The image will automatically downsize to proportion. If you ever wish to get rid of the video or image, click on it once and hit backspace. Next to that is a button called "Gallery." I'll be honest, I don't know exactly how to use it. However, one can get by without it, so it's not much worry. To the right of those are lists. * One * Can * Use * Bullets ** (with tab) # Or # They # Could # Use # Numbers ## (also with tab) Infoboxes To the right of the list options is a drop-down labeled "Insert." Upon first clicking that, the very first option is "Infoboxes" which also when clicked on will pull up a list of the many infoboxes one can use for their article. There are many infoboxes to choose from including, but not limited to: character (template), organization, division, ship series, individual ships, droids, planets, and many more! The type of infobox you want is determinant by the article you're making. Tips for infoboxes * Inserting an infobox is just like how you would an image, except you can only have infoboxes aligned to the right. * If you ever don't know the information listed in the infobox, leave it blank. That area of the infobox won't display on the finished product, and putting "Unknown" doesn't help the reader learn about what they're reading. * You can add links within an infobox by adding two open square brackets ( ") before the name of the item listed. You then end it with two closing square brackets ( "" ). The text between the brackets will have to be 100% accurate to the title of the article that you are attempting to link it to. ** Attempting to type two open brackets in the editor will result in the editor thinking you want to insert a link. * If you ever need to insert a link for an item that either used a different name during the events listed in the article, or the name simply retains information not needed (Clone nicknames for example) then the fix is simple. ** Proceed with creating you double open brackets and type out the exact name of your article. ** Once that is done, place a "|" directly after it, without any spaces. ** Without spaces, type out the name you wish to refer to the listed item as and close the brackets. ** Example (I'm using incorrect text so it can be displayed, just keep in mind that the plus signs are open brackets) *** ++Anakin Skywalker|Darth Vader]] * When putting multiple items in a list that requires bullets, place a "*" before the listed item. ** Often when listing affiliations (especially for military divisions and units), you'll have affiliations that are affiliated within other units (for example, the Grand Army of the Republic is affiliated with the Galactic Republic, and every clone unit is affiliated with the GAR). ** When you run into these, simply add another bullet before the name of the affiliate. For example: *** *Galactic Republic **Grand Army of the Republic ***746th Example Army ****1274th Example Division *****Example Company ****856th Example Division * When listing "Location" or "Era" I recommend not using bullets and just using comma's, as it looks much cleaner. * If a character who was in a unit dies (for example, the GAR) then the character should have it "†" written next to them. This adds a cross next to their name in the infobox. ** Only do this if they died while still apart of that unit, or if the article is on the battle they died in. Finishing Tips Finally, I wanted to give some tips on what to do whilst making the pages before I provided page templates. These will mainly "etiquette" and what to do when making a page. * The articles name, along with all nicknames or other names used for the article, should all be said somewhere within the very first paragraph and be bolded. After that first time, you should no longer bold. * The very first thing you put in should be the infobox. This is because, otherwise, the text will appear above the infobox and it'll look messy. * When making headers or sub-headers, I really recommend bolding them, as they stand out much better when they are. * Ship names should always be italicized. If anyone learns how to do it for article titles, please let me know. * After typing out the article, proofread it. I also recommend having somebody else proofread it as well. ** I would also recommend getting tools like Grammarly to check for spelling or grammatical errors, though, admittingly, Grammarly can bug out at times and undo a correction it made. * Remember to write your article in the past tense. This means that all information that's written is considered to have happened a long time ago, hence the "A long time ago in a galaxy far far away" in Star Wars movies. * The article should also be kept as unbiased as possible, no matter how bad side might be (especially on battle articles). No one wants to read a page about what you downplaying one side and boosting the other's ego. * When making links, you don't have to link something to a page everytime it comes up. What's recommended is to link the first instance of it per Heading. Execptions apply, such as the "Prelude" heading in mission and battle articles before it leads into the actual operation, in which if it was linked in prelude you need not worry about it at all. * Never feel afraid to look at another article for an example of what to do. Pages that are frequently updated are recommended. The following areas in this article are templates for certain pages. Feel free to enter the editor of this page and copy the template you wish to use. I would start the highlights at the first "Blank" line directly under the header saying what the template is of, as that contains the infobox. Character Template Brief description of the Character and their history provided in a few paragraphs. Remember to list all of their names and bold them! Biography First Sub-Heading (often "Early Life) This is the beginning of their known history. As you reach new "chapters" in their life, start a new sub-header. If you don't know any of their histories, do not write "unknown" either ignore it (though do say that there was a time jump if any) or if at the beginning or end of their life, don't acknownledge it at all. Second Sub-Heading New chapter (only add these as needed, this is just an example) Personality and Traits List off how the character acts, and any defining character traits they may have. Gear and Equipment List off all of their equipment ever used here. Exceptions apply of course, but that is up to the discretion of the author. Don't simply do a list. (if you wanna go extremely in-depth into certain gear, I recommend giving it its own sub-heading. Trivia List off any fun or "out of universe" fact about the character. Bulleted lists are acceptable here. (This page is generally interchangeable with droid characters) Military Division Brief description of the Division and their history provided in a few paragraphs. Remember to list all of their names and bold them! You might also want to use the last paragraph to physically describe the look of the troopers within it, assuming they have a distinct look. Description Describe the divisions unit composition, like the type of troopers in it, the sub-divisions, and some examples of troopers. History First Sub-Heading (often "Early Life) This is the beginning of their known history. As you reach new "chapters" in their life, start a new sub-header. If you don't know any of their histories, do not write "unknown" either ignore it (though do say that there was a time jump if any) or if at the beginning or end of their life, don't acknowledge it at all. Second Sub-Heading New chapter (only add these as needed, this is just an example) Notable Members This is more optional than any other section. Whether you want this depends on the unit size you're writing about, and how well some people might respond to their characters not getting mentioned in here (it's alot of work to write a paragraph per person for larger units)